Decepciones
by BrightDespair
Summary: Kiba un chico enamorado, Hinata una chica comprometida con el mejor amigo de su novio... Shino "Kiba que es lo que haras para tener a Hinata contigo siempre, agunataras el perderla... ya se, lucha con toda tu fuerza por recuperarla, se que la amas."
1. Chapter 1

Con esto comienzo el que es mi segundo fic, espero les guste KibaHina por siempre!

**Parejas presentes**: KibaHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SasuSaku, SaiIno, y parece que es todo.

……………………………**..**

**Decepciones.**

Hacia un dia caluroso, muy diferente a los acostumbrados por Konoha.

Un chico de estatura mediana, de unos 18 años, de cabello castaño con dos franjas rojas en las mejillas, despertaba con un bostezo y su perro Akamaru ladraba.

Kiba- ahhhh! Hay que levantarnos Akamaru

Akamaru ladraba.

Kiba se fue a dar una ducha. El solo pensaba en lo que habia pasado meses antes. Nunca podia dejar de pensar en eso.

***FlashBack***

Caminando junto a la pequeña chica de ojos grises..

Kiba- Hinata.. quiero decirte al-go

Hinata- (sonrojada) y bien que es?

Kiba- Yo mm.. yo

Hinata- tu que..?

Kiba- Yo te a…

De repente aparece un chico de estatura mediana de cabello rubio y ojos azules..

Naruto- AH! Por fin te encontre Kiba

Kiba- (osh..¬¬') Naruto!!

Naruto- que pasa? Porque estan con esa cara??

(Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, mientras kiba pensaba rayos creo que le sigue gustando)

Hinata- no es nada (muy sonrojada)

Naruto: ahhhh.. ya veo lo que paso ¬¬

Kiba- QUE!! NO AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA

Naruto- bueno eso no me importa, Tsunade-sama te llama para algo a ti tambien Hinata…

Hinata- a mi?? [que querra]

Naruto- bien me voy..

Kiba- hay que irnos Hinata, pero antes…

Hinata- que?

Kiba- Esto.. (se le acerca y pega su cuerpo al de Hinata, ella solo se sonroja)

(La besa, la besa como nunca imagino besar a alguien)

Hinata- Kiba..

Kiba- No digas nada…

***Fin FlashBack***

Mientras el agua caia sobre la cara de Kiba, el solo recordaba ese momento.. ese beso, lo unico que queria era verla de nuevo, hablar con ella.

Hanna-Kiba! Donde estas?

Hanna- Kiba te buscan

Kiba- Me estoy duchando [quien sera?]

Hanna- Rapido kiba, ya me voy… apurate!

Kiba- ya voy, ya voy- dijo con impaciencia

Kiba salio de ducharse y se puso una toalla en la cintura, cuando bajo a la sala para ver quien lo buscaba se sorprendio mucho de saber que _**Ella**_ era quien lo esperaba, esa chica, la chica de sus sueños, la pequeña de cabello azul.

Kiba- Hinata! Hola

Hinata-(viendo a kiba solo con la toalla puesta)Ho-la

Kiba- (apenado) oh! Hinata lo siento, no queria qe me vieras asi

Hinata- (sonrojada) no no importa

Hinata- [en realidad se ve bien]

Kiba- bueno, y para qe me buscabas

Hinata- …etto.. quiero que vayamos juntos al lago si?

Kiba- (un poco sorprendido) Claro

Hinata- Me gustaria hablar contigo

Poco después Kiba se cambio

Cuando llegaron al lago Hinata coloco una manta en el suelo y saco algunas cosas para comer.

Hinata- (quitandose la chamarra)

Hinata- hace demasiado calor no crees?

Kiba- (solo la miraba) si creo..

Kiba- (hiso lo mismo con su abrigo)

Kiba- y dime Hinata de que querias hablar exactamente..?- dijo tomando una pieza de arroz

Hinata- Pues.. bueno, yo queria decirte qe..

Kiba- qe qe?!- decia apresuradamente

Hinata- que yo te.. – los nervios se hicieron presentes pero habia algo en ella…

Hinata- YO TE AMO! (se abalanza sobre el y lo besa)

Kiba- Hinata, pero tu .. y .. naruto.. y y

Hinata- con ese beso me hiciste darme cuenta de que en realidad te queria a ti..

Kiba- pero..pero.. ha pasado tanto tiempo..

Hinata- (sonrojada) acaso no era lo que querias?

Kiba- (la miraba) pues si

Hinata- Ademas esto ya habia ocurrido antes, no recuerdas?

Kiba- si claro.. (se rie)

Kiba- Hinata, si nos besamos y se supone que te amo y me amas.. eso no seria..

Hinata- ser novios? Pues creo que si

Hinata- Aunque creo que ya lo eramos no?

Kiba- Genial.. aunque creo que tu padre no lo aceptaria

Hinata- Si de hecho, pero bueno eso no era todo lo que te queria decir

Kiba- como? A que te refieres?

Hinata no sabia como decirlo, estaba muy asustada y triste, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas que Kiba limpio..

Hinata- si, mi padre arreglo una boda para mi y..

Kiba- de qe estas hablando!?

Kiba- porque no me habias dicho?!

Kiba la tomo de los brazos y la apreto.

Kiba- Hinata dime!

Hinata- Kiba, ya basta me lastimas..

Kiba- Perdon(la suelta)

Kiba- y bien quien es?

Hinata- es..

(en eso Hinata rompe a llorar una ves mas y abraza a Kiba, Kiba por su parte mientras la abraza la mira y unas pequeñas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos)

Shino- Soy yo…

Kiba- tu! Pero como es que..

Shino- Lo lamento- dijo con serenidad

Kiba- como me puedes hacer esto.. eres mi mejor amigo!

Hinata- pero Shino..

Shino- No hinata, ya era tiempo para que le dijeras la verdad..

Kiba- NO!, esto no puede ser.. – No podia.. por fin la tenia y la iba a perder..

Kiba- crei que por fin la tendria conmigo y luego tu..

Shino- Yo solo cumplo ordenes, ninguno de los dos tiene la intencion de casarse..

Kiba- Aun asi aceptaste..

Hinata- Ya basta! Esto solo es para hacer mas fuerte al clan..

Shino y Kiba- Pero..

(Hinata sale corriendo lo mas rapido que puede, ella solo quiere alejarse de ahí por un momento)

Kiba- Ves lo que has logrado!

Shino- Yo no he hecho nada..

Kiba- (se va corriendo a buscar a Hinata)

(Hinata corria y corria, lo unico que queria era olvidar todo, queria que los demas la dejaran ser feliz con Kiba, queria no tener que casarse con Shino, pensaba en su padre, en Kiba, en Shino; todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ya no queria ser una Hyuuga, ya no queria esa responsabilidad y ese destino)

Kiba- Hinata!

(Kiba se apresuraba cada vez mas, trataba de encontrarla pero no podia sus nervios lo confundian)

Hinata- Ya no quiero esto.. ya no..

(De repente choco con un joven alto, guapo, de piel blanca como ella, de ojos morados y profundos, de cabello rojo)

Hinata- Perdon (llorando)

Hikimaro-No hay porque.. (sonriendole)

Hikimaro- Anda levantate, yo te ayudo

Hinata- Gracias

Hikimaro- Y dime preciosa.. porque lloras?

Hinata- esque yo..

Hikimaro- Etsa bien si no me quieres contar, pero ven camina conmigo talves asi te calmes..

Hinata- Arigato

(Por alguna extraña razon Hinata se sentia muy a gusto con Hikimaro, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace solo un instante, le daba mucha confianza)

Hikimaro- Perdon por ser tan grosero, mi nombre es Hikimaro Katara

Hikimaro- Dejémoslo en Hikimaro.. (le sonrio)

Hinata- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga.. pero a veces quisiera no haber nacido en esa familia..

Hikimaro-Hinata? No te preocupes hay muchas cosas que no podemos cambiar, hay que aprender a vivir con ellas

Hinata- Gracias, pero dime de donde er..

Hikimaro- De donde soy..?

Hikimaro- Bueno, he vivido en muchos lugares pero hubo algo que me hiso querer regresar a mis raices (la mira)

Hinata- raices? Eres de Konoha?

Hikimaro- Asi es..

Hinata- y como es que nunca te vi o algo.. tenemos casi la misma edad y supongo que fuiste a la academia o no?

Hikimaro- Mis padres me educaban en casa es por eso que nunca me conociste..

Hinata- Ya veo..

(De repente Kiba se abalanza sobre Hikimaro)

Hinata- No Kiba!

Kiba- Hinata estas bien?

Hikimaro- Oye, dejame- dijo algo austado

Hinata- Kiba dejalo.. – le dijo con autoridad

Kiba- Pero no ..

Kiba- No te estaba haciendo nada..??

Hinata- No..

Hikimaro- Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos una platica.. vamos Hinata

Kiba- Hinata no te vayas me gustaria hablar contigo.. por favor

Hikimaro- Ya veo son novios no? Mmm… ve si quieres Hinata después hablamos.

Hinata- si no te importa..

Hikimaro- Claro que no (le sonrie)

Kiba- [que pedante¬¬']

Hinata- Adios Hikimaro

(A Kiba le parecio un poco extraño ese nombre, el sabia que lo habia escuchado en otra parte)

Kiba- Y dime.. quien era el?

Hinata- Hikimaro, lo acabo de conocer- decia la ojiperla de forma cortante

Kiba. Ahhh.. ya veo

Kiba- Y desde cuando te dan confianza los extraños.. ehh- la toma del brazo

Hinata- Kiba por favor sueltame quiero estar sola, todo esto es demasiado para mi, no queria que te enteraras de esa manera

Kiba- Pero yo quiero acompañarte.. eres mi novia te amo.

Hinata- Gracias pero..

Kiba- Pero nada, dejame hablar y después te dejare todo el tiempo que quieras ok?

Hinata- Esta bien

………………………..

(Kiba y Hinata comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que habia pasado, Hinata le explico a Kiba que el casamiento era por obra de su padre, que no queria que el apellido Hyuuga se manchara)

Kiba- Lo unico que logra tu padre con esto, esque no seas feliz

Hinata- Eso nunca le importo demasiado, siempre quiso tener a la heredera perfecta

Kiba- Es por eso que entrena personalmente a tu hermana?

Hinata- Asi es, quiso que yo fuera una kunoichi para ver si podia cambiar un poco

Kiba- Y si que has cambiado.. mirate

Kiba- Mas bonita, mas alta, mas segura de si misma

Hinata- Gracias Kiba

Kiba- De nada (le sonrie y la abraza)

Kiba- Ahora quiero que me expliques como es que haremos para evitar esa boda

Hinata- Pero kiba, es muy peligroso

Kiba- eso no me ha detenido nunca..

***FlashBack***

Estaban en una mision y estaban siendo amenazados por un ninja que lanzo agujas

Kiba- Hinata! Haste a un lado

Hinata- No! Kiba!

Muchas de las agujas le dieron a Kiba en el pecho.

Kiba- No te preocupes por mi, yo te protegere con mi vida…

***Fin FlashBack***

Hinata- Gracias..

Hinata- Tu siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo, en cambio yo.. mira lo que te hago..

Kiba- No importa (le sonrie)

Kiba- Si por esto tengo que pasar para estar contigo.. no me importa

Hinata- (se arma de valor y lo besa, de todos modos fue lo que siempre quiso)

Kiba- Hinata!(Sorprendido)

Hinata- Perdon, enserio.. es solo que yo

Kiba- Hhahaah … no te disculpes, siempre te ves tan linda asi

Hinata- (sonrojada)

Hinata- Kiba esta anocheciendo y creo que mi padre y Neji se enfadaran si no regreso a casa pronto

Kiba- Si Hanna y mi madre tambien se molestaran, pero creo que estamos perdidos

Hinata- No puedes utilizar tu olfato para llevarnos a la aldea..?

Kiba- No creo, los olores de los arboles me confunden

Kiba- Y tu Byakugan?

Hinata- No tiene ese alcanze… demonios

Kiba- Creo que debemos quedarnos aquí esta noche, no crees?

Hinata- Tu y yo solos?

Kiba- Que te preocupa, estoy contigo.. (le sonrie)

Comenzaron a buscar un refugio en donde quedarse, una cueva o algo asi. Por fin encontraron una y se quedaron ahí a dormir.

Hinata- Y bien Kiba, no hay nada?

Kiba- No, nada peligroso.

Hinata- Creo que me ire a dormir

………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el pobre Sakura u_______u pero nimodo después le pasara algo bueno :3.

Dejen reviews se los agradecere.

………………….

(Kiba no queria hacer nada, pero el deseo y la tentacion lo mataban)

Kiba-(besa a Hinata y comienza a tomarla por la cintura)

Hinata- **Kiba… espera**

Hinata- **kiba**(Hinata tampoco tenia la intencion de nada, pero al mismo tiempo queria demostrarle su amor a Kiba)

Kiba toma a Hinata por la cintura, ella lo besa y se miran a los ojos; cuando Hinata se da cuenta Kiba esta quitandole la chamarra y ella hace lo mismo con el. Ponen sus chamarras en el suelo y se recuestan sobre ellas, Kiba le besa el cuello a Hinata, ella no sabe que hacer y se quita…

Kiba- **Hinata, ocurre algo?**

Hinata. **No es solo que yo nunca…**

Kiba- **me alegra oirlo, yo estoy igual o mas nervioso que tu, pero…**

Kiba- **Creia que ya era tiempo de llegar al siguiente nivel; pero si no quieres no hay problema**

Hinata- **No es eso, esque me siento extraña**

Kiba- **Si lo se, yo tambien**

Hinata- **Sabes, nunca imagine que llegariamos a ser novios**

Kiba- **Pues creelo**

Hinata- (se abalanza sobre Kiba y le da un beso) **Te quiero**

Kiba- **Yo no… yo te amo**

Hinata lo besa y Kiba se detiene…

Kiba- **Estas segura?**

Hinata- **Eso creo…**

Kiba recuesta a Hinata en las chamarras y comienza a besarla, ella se pone nerviosa, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que quiere, no solo por deseo, sino por amor. Kiba comienza a sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hinata, ella aun mas nerviosa lo mira y le dice que lo ama, Kiba solo le sonrie y la sigue besando…

……………………..

Hinata despierta y se da cuenta de que todo era un sueño, después de haber conocido a Hikimaro y de haberse perdido en el bosque se habia desmayado.

Se movio hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa de Kiba, ella estaba recostada en la cama, mientras Kiba se encontraba en el suelo con unas cobijas, miro al reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde.

Hinata- [Cuanto tiempo me he quedado desmayada?]

Kiba- **Hinata..? ya despertaste??**

Hinata**- Perdon Kiba, pero como es que llegamos a la aldea?**

Kiba- **Mi hermana envio a Akamaru a buscarme al parecer estaba preocupado**

Hinata- **Ya veo**- no se pudo sostener mas despierta y se durmio

**--------------Casa de los Hyuuga---------**

Neji- **Tio ya es muy tarde y Hinata no ha llegado, no cree que le haya pasado algo..?**

Hiashi- **No lo creo Hinata es muy inteligente,,no creo que tarde en llegar**

Neji- **Creo que saldre a buscarla**

Hiashi- **No neji, dejala**

Neji- **Pero Hiashi-sama**

Hiashi- **No me discutas.**

Llega Tenten corriendo a la casa de los Hyuuga.

Tenten- **Neji! NEJI!**

Neji- _[Tenten?!]_

Neji-(sale de su casa) **Pasa algo Tenten?**

Tenten- **mmm.. no en realidad, es solo que supuse que irian a buscar a Hinata si no la encontraban**

Neji- **Porque supones eso?**

Tenten- **Porque vi que nunca entro a la casa**

Tenten- **El punto es que ella esta en casa de Kiba.. se perdieron en fin ella esta bien**

Neji- **Kiba ehh?**

Tenten- **Si bueno, me tengo que ir..**

Neji- **Tenten espera…** (la toma del brazo)

Neji- **Platicame mas acerca de lo que viste..**

Tenten- **Esque yo..**

Neji- **Es broma, entremos a tomar algo si?**

Neji- **Mira ya comenzo a llover**

Tenten-(sonrojada) **Esque ya es muy tarde …**

Neji- [se limito a esbozar una sonrisa en su cara, era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle porfavor a Tenten que tomara algo con el]

Tenten se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidio quedarse.

**----------A la mañana siguiente------**

En algun lugar de Konoha un pequeño rubio de ojos azules llamado Nruto Uzumaki estaba tendido boca arriba en su cama pensando en la chica Hyuuga.

Naruto- Creo que ya es tiempo de que hable con ella…

Tocan a la puerta y Naruto va y abre… era un señor extraño

Naruto- **Perdon, pero quien eres tu?**

¿- **Que descortes, vengo a entregarte esto** (le da un sobre)

Naruto**- Y dime que quieres…**

¿- **Bueno recuerdas que hace mese enviaste una solicitud para la universidad?**

Naruto- **si? Pero…**

¿- **Bueno vine a decirte que estas aceptado, me voy**

Naruto- (murmurando)**aceptado…**

Naruto comenzo a saltar de alegria… Por fin podria entrar en la universidad..

En la aldea no se comentaba otra cosa mas que todos habian sido aceptados para la universidad, al parecer a muchos le habia sorprendido saber que Naruto tambien entraria.

**----------En Ichiraku--------**

Se encontraban Sai e Ino platicando.

Sai- **Ino ya te dije que podria ir a verte en vacaciones y algunos fines de semana**

Ino- **Pero esque me aburrire sin ti.. y si algun chico me pretende?**

Sai- **No te preocupes, no te dejare tan sola** (la besa)

Ino- (sonrojada ve que Naruto los estaba mirando)

Sai- **Oh! Naruto que sorpresa, saber que te aceptaron haha**

Naruto- **Que gracioso Sai**- hiso una mueca en forma de burla

Naruto se sienta y pide un poco de ramen, unos minutos después una linda chica de cabello largo y azulado se sienta a un lado de el.

Naruto- **Hinata?**

Hinata- **Ah! Hola Naruto** (se sonroja)

Al parecer a Hinata nuca le habia dejado de gustar Naruto, pero como veia que el nunca le responderia se canso de esperarlo.

Naruto- **Te ves..**

Llega Kiba y lo interrumpe

Kiba- Hermosa…

Naruto- **si..** (voltea y ve a Kiba)

Hinata no llevaba su chamarra crema, ni sus pantalones azules en lugar de eso llevaba una linda blusa corta en color azul y una falda y no llevaba su cabello suelto sino recogido en una coleta con un moño.

Hinata- **Hola amor**

Naruto- **Que traes puesto Kiba??**

Kiba- **oh! solo queria darme un nuevo look..**

Kiba traia puesta una camiseta de color morado con unas bermudas negras y llevaba a Akamaru en la cabeza.

Hinata**- Te ves muy bien..**

Naruto- **Hinata porque le dijiste amor?**

Kiba- **esque somo novios** (rie)

Esas palaras retumbaron en la cabeza del chico rubio.

Naruto- **Novios?**

Kiba- **si, que acaso estas sordo?**

Naruto- **oh.. que bien los felicicto**

Hinata se entristecio un poco.

Naruto- **Creo que ya debo irme, tengo que hacer mi equipaje para mañana, ya sabes la universidad.**

Hinata-[lo aceptaron?!]

Kiba- **si eso.. yo lo hare mas tarde**

Sakura que iba por ahí vio a Kiba y corre hacia el (ella siempre lo habia amado) y lo abraza derramando el refresco que traia en las manos sobre Hinata.

Sakura**- Oh! perdona Hinata, esque no me fije… **_[HAHAHAH TONTA CLARO QUE LO HISE A PROPOSITO]_

Hinata- **No te preocupes, solo se mancho la blusa de arriba**

Hinata se quito esa blusa y debajo traia una de tirantes, Kiba y Naruto no pudieron evitar mirarla.

Kiba- **Sakura.. me puedes soltar por favor?**

Sakura- **oh si lo siento** (se sonroja)

Kiba- **Oye Hinata vamos al bosque..**

Hinata- **claro **(le sonrie)

Naruto observa como Sakura los ve alejandose con resentimiento y estaba a punto de seguirlos, quiso decirle que fuera con el pero hubo algo que hiso que quisiera estropearles todo.

**---------En la oficina de Tsunade-sama----------------**

Jiraya- **Tsunade, tu mas que nadie sabe que ya es hora**

Tsunade- **Callate Jiraya**

Tsunade- **Yo sabre cual es el momento exacto par decirselo, ademas mañana parten todos a la universidad no quiero agobiarlo con problemas**

Jiraya- **Ya te excediste en tiempo, hace meses que lo localizamos y hace meses debimos decirselo**

Tsunade- **Ya te dije, que le dire cuando lo considere mas conveniente, ahora vete tengo mucho trabajo.**

Jiraya iba caminando por ahi pensando en esa persona que habia localizado, y vio unos baños cerca y decidio ir a "investigar".

Naruto que iba por ahí lo vio y le grito:

Naruto- **Ero-sennin!**

Jiraya- **Naruto, callate!**

Las mujeres de los baños se percataron de su presencia y le arrojaron cosas.

Jiraya- **Naruto baka, has hechado a perder mi investigación y dime que es lo que quieres…**

Naruto- **que me enseñes una nueva tecnica antes e partir a la universidad…**

Jiraya- **No es tan facil**

Naruto- **Pero tu puedes hacerlo, fuiste quien me enseño el rasengan**

Jiraya**- si, pero me gustaria hablarte de otra cosa**

Naruto- **ah si? De que??**

Jiraya- **Tu padre…**

**---------En el bosque--------------**

Hinata- **Kiba eres tan gracioso** (riendose)

Kiba- **No es para tanto** (le sonrie)

Kiba- (la detiene)

Hinata- **que pasa?**

Kiba**- esque creo que ya es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel**

Hinata- **Siguiente nivel?...**

Kiba- **si tu sabes..**

Hinata- **ya veo, es solo que, no creo que sea lo mas conveniente hacerlo aquí **

Kiba- **que tiene de malo?**

Hinata- **Alguien puede venir y vernos**

Kiba**- Por eso no te preocupes, nadie viene a esta parte del bosque porque es donde los arboles estan mas juntos**

Hinata- **Aun asi no lo se..**

Kiba- **claro no te presionare para nada…**

Minetras tanto Sakura escuchaba todo escondida entre unos arboles.

Sakura- [Pero porque?][Yo siempre he querido a Kiba] **Yo me lo meresco mas que esa santurrona**… (susurrando)

Kiba y Hinata estaban besandose. Kiba pasa una mano suya a la cintura de Hinata, le latia muy rapido el corazon sabia lo que estaba a punto de pasar, con un ligero movimiento Kiba se quito su abrigo ella se pone nerviosa y lo detiene.

Kiba- **Pasa algo?**

Hinata- **Esque no estoy segura, Kiba por favor detente**

Kiba- **Pero Hinata**

Hinata- **Por favor**

Kiba se da cuenta de que Hinata esta muy asustada y decide parar.

Mientras tanto Sakura solo contemplaba la escena mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Sasuke que iba paseando por ahí se percato de la prescencia de Sakura.

Sasuke**- Te pasa algo..**

Sakura lo mira extrañada y solo punta con el dedo hacia un lugar.

Sasuke al darse cuanta de que Kiba y Hinata estaban juntos decidio no interrumpir y llevarse a Sakura.

Sasuke- **No te preocupes hay mas gente**

Sakura- **No quiero parecer grosera pero porque de repente te interesas en mi…**

Sasuke- (sonrojado) **eso es porque.. no debias interrumpirlos**

Sakura- **aa ya veo..** –Sakura no le creia nada, pero era mejor quedarse con la duda a empezar una discusión

Sasuke- **Que bien que ya no estes llorando, si no esto se pondría problemático**- Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que le importaba Sakura.

Sakura- [Shikamaru dos ¬¬']

De repente aparece Hikimaro y saluda a Sakura ella extrañada se acerca.

Hikimaro- **Hola Sakura tanto tiempo..**

Sakura- **Perdon pero quien eres?**

Hikimaro**- Soy** **Hikimaro no me recuerdas?**

Sakura- **Hikimaro!**

Sakura salto a sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo por su parte Sasuke parecia un poco celoso.

Sakura- **Al parecer aun llevas el dije**

Hikimaro**- si es de buena suerte.**

***FlashBack***

Era mediodia y unas niñas jugaban en el parque con una pelota, decidideron dejar de jugar y a una de ellas una pequeña pelirrosa se le escapo de las manos su conejito, al seguirlo se metio entre los arbustos y encontro a un pequeño niño de cabello rojo llorando.

Sakura- Hola me llamo Sakura, te pasa algo (se le acerca mucho)

Hikimaro- No, es solo que…

Sakura- Bueno no importa lo que te pase, no puede ser tan malo

Hikimaro- Es que nadie se quiere acercar a mi y no creo que nadie me quiera (llora)

Sakura- No llores ya se que puedo hacer para que te alegres un poco

Hikimaro- (Quitandose las lagrimas de los ojos)A si que?

Sakura- Cierra los ojos

Hikimaro cerro los ojos y de repente sintio los labios de Sakura en los suyos, rapidamente los abrio cuando Sakura se quito el solo se sonrojo y le dio las gracias.

Sakura- No te preocupes algun dia alguien te querra mucho, ya lo veras

Sakura ve a su conejito y lo toma cuando brincaba.

Sakura- Me tengo que ir, adios

Hikimaro- Adios sakura.

***Fin FlashBack***

Sakura-(se rie) **ya recorde, eramos tan pequeños**

Hikimaro- **Si y después de eso me diste este collar, no hay un solo dia en que no piense en tus palabras**

Sakura- (sonrojada) **gracias **

Sasuke- **bueno como estoy pintado creo que me ire..**

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo Sasuke ya se habia ido.

Hikimaro- **Y quien es el..**

Sakura- **Sasuke**

Hikimaro**- aa ya veo, y dime porque estuviste llorando?**

Tan obvio se veia?

Sakura- **Esque encontre A Kiba y a Hinata… juntos…**

Hikimaro- **Si entiendo, pero Kiba es novio de Hinata-chan**

Sakura- **Lo se, pero me hierve la sangre con solo verlos juntos, ademas yo siempre he estado enamorada de el..**

Sakura- **conoces a Hinata?**

Hikimaro- **Oh! Eso, esque ya he platicado con ella**

Sakura- **aa ya veo, y de donde la conoces**

Hikimaro- (muy sonrojado) **bueno esque yo… a mi me gusta**

Sakura (algo resentida) **desde cuando?**

Hikimaro- **Desde que eramos niños, mi padre era muy amigo de la familia Hyuuga, bueno de los de parte del Souke**

Sakura- **ohh..**

Hikimaro- **Y pues como me fui de Konoha nunca se lo pude decir**

Sakura- **Oye me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana..**

Hikimaro- **La universidad si.. yo tambien, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa**

Sakura- **Bueno esta bien, vamos**

Sakura y Hikimaro se fueron platicando de muchas cosas que les habian pasado a ambos durante todo el tiempo que no se volvieron a ver.


	3. Chapter 3

**------------------En casa de Naruto---------**

Naruto- [bien ahora que vamos a la universidad, creo que sera tiempo para decirle todo a Hinata]

Jiraya- **Naruto en que piensas?**

Naruto- **En una chica**

Jiraya- **Ya veia yo que no eras tan diferente a mi**

Naruto- **No esque es… Hinata**

Jiraya**- Esa chica Hyuuga?, ahora que lo menciones esta muuy buena**

Naruto**- Callate, no vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera!**

Jiraya- **Bueno, bueno, al parecer si estas muy enamorado**

Naruto- **Si eso creo…**

Naruto- **Ero-sennin..**

Jiraya- **si dime..**

Naruto**- Lo que hablamos acerca de mi padre..**

Jiraya- **Ya te dije que lo estamos buscando y tenemos una pequeña pista de su paradero, pero no es nada seguro, desaparecio hace muchos años después de luchar contra Kyubi nadie supo donde fue.**

Naruto- **Y mi madre?**

Naruto nunca le habia hecho esa clase de preguntas a alguien sobre todo porque era su familia y queria saber donde estaban, tendria hermanos? O que habia pasado.

Jiraya- **Ya te lo dije, ella murio cuando tu naciste**

Naruto recordo las palabras de Gaara: _**"Al nacer le quite la vida a la mujer que me dio a luz, naci siendo un mounstro…"**_

Y Si el tambien lo era?

Naruto- **Yo la mate?**

Jiraya- **No digas tonterias.. solo eras un bebe, ademas eso fue antes de que encerraran a Kyubi dentro de ti.. ahora por favor hablemos de otra cosa.**

Naruto continuo guardando su equipaje, sin darse cuenta que una lagrima resbalaba por su cara.

**-----------------Al dia siguiente---------------**

Al parecer todos o la mayoria habian sido aceptados para la universidad. Estaban todos en la entrada esperando a que el transporte que los llevaria llegara, estaban Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji y Lee que iban para su segundo año, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke y el solitario Hikimaro.

Tsunade- **Chicos vayan formandose por favor todos en filas.. Naruto has caso.. Choji les estoy hablando!**

Jiraya- **Tranquila**

Tsunade- **No puedo estar tranquila!**

Jiraya**- Esta bien, esta bien**

Solo se oian los murmullos de todos.

Neji- **Tenten vienes conmigo?**- se sonrojo levemente

Tenten**- Lo siento estare con Ino**- y le dio una sonrisa

Lee- **Pero puedo ir contigo si quieres**

Neji- **Si, claro** (hiso una sonrisa forzada)

Ino- **Sai promete que me llamaras y me escribiras si?**

Sai- **No te preocupes ya te dije que logre que me transfirieran dentro de una semana estare contigo** (la abraza)

Sai- (la besa) **Ahora ya vete**

Al parecer al noviazgo de Sai e Ino era el mas formidable de los que habia, pues el era el unico que habia logrado soportar y controlar el temperamento de Ino.

Todos comenzaron a subir al camion y se sentaron en parejas.

Hinata- **Kiba estas bien?**

Kiba- (estaba muy rojo) **Si, es solo que no puedo evitar mirarte con esa ropa que traes**

Kiba**- Estas muuy bonita** (le besa el cuello)

Hinata- **Aquí no Kiba.**

Kiba- **Gomen.**

Naruto que iba pasando los miro y sintio la mirada de Hinata cuando se sento con Shikamaru.

Shikamaru**- Es tan problemático que te guste la novia de tu amigo no?**

Naruto**- A mi no .. como es que.. olvidalo**

Shikamaru- **Es obvio Naruto, siempre te la pasas observandola**

Naruto- **Si, es muy problemático.**

El camion comenzo a andar y se escuchaban murmullos, risas y otras cosas, ya entrada la noche todo se apago y algunos hasta dormian.

Kiba- **Hinata.. Hinata**

Hinata- **Que pasa** (bosteza) **Estaba dormida**

Kiba- **solo queria decirte lo mucho que te amo**

Hinata- (muy sonrojada)**Gracias yo tambien**

Kiba**- Bien, ahora ire al baño.. ya vuelvo**

Kiba se levanto y Hikimaro se sento a su lado sin darse cuanta de que el Uchiha los miraba de reojo.

Hinata- (sorprendida) **Ha Hola Hikimaro**

Hikimaro- (Toma una de sus manos y la besa)

Hinata- **No! tu sabes que Kiba es mi novio…**

Kiba- **Podra ser tu novio, pero estoy seguro de que no lo amas**

Hinata- **Claro que lo amo, ahora si no es molestia largate, Kiba esta por volver y no quiero que te vea conmigo**

Hikimaro**- Esta bien me ire, solo piensa esto..**

Hikimaro se levanto y Kiba ya regresaba.

Kiba- **Porque tienes esa cara?**

Hinata- **Por nada, ya duermete porfavor.**

Kiba tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos.

………………….

Lee- **Oye Neji, porque no se lo dices**

Neji**- De que hablas Lee?**

Lee- **De tus sentimientos por Tenten, la llama de la juventud nunca miente y tu estas muy interesado en ella.**

Neji- **Claro que no… solo que hoy esta muy bonita.**

Lee- **Si miente, pero un dia cuando la llama del amor despierte no podras dormirla.**

Neji- **Ya callate Lee.**

Asi continuaron las siguientes horas hasta que llegaron a la universidad, era una escuela especialmente para ninjas que querian llegar a ser Jounins.

El primer dia todos descansaron, al parecer tenian una semana libre para acoplarse. El fin de semana los chicos decidieron ir a festejar.


	4. Chapter 4

**--------En el cuarto de Tenten y Hinata -------**

Ino- **Bien chicas, hay que hacer algo ahora que los chicos están de fiesta.**

Sakura-** Si**,** que mal que no fuimos con ellos.**

Temari que ya era de la universidad también había ido con ellas.

Temari- **Yo opino que deberíamos tentarlos un poco…**

Hinata- **Tentarlos? Como?**

Tenten- **Pues vistiéndonos de algo... como policías, enfermeras, cosas así... No creen?**

Temari- **Me leíste el pensamiento**

Sakura - **mmm… Creo que seria mejor que nos vistiéramos mas provocativas no creen?**

Hinata- **Si creo que eso estaría mejor, imagínense salir a la calle disfrazadas.**

Todas comenzaron a reír.

Ino**- Ahora lo único que debemos hacer es escoger la ropa.**

Tenten- **Aunque hay otro problema… no sabemos a donde fueron los chicos **

Hinata- **No se preocupen por eso Kiba me dijo que irían a un bar subterráneo que esta a la vuelta.**

Ino- **Kiba ehh?¬¬ que se traen ustedes dos?**

Sakura- (con tono enojado) **son novios...**

Temari- **Kiaaa! Hina no estas tan perdida ehh niña.**

Todas comenzaron a hacer señales de aprobación y al final escogieron su atuendo.

Ino- Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco suyo, solo lo había hecho un poco mas escotado y mas corto.

Sakura- Traía una blusa de tirantes con un short y zapatos altos.

Temari- Traía un TOP amarillo y un pesquero en color arena.

Hinata- Llevaba una blusa de tres cuartos un poco escotada, con una falda de mezclilla y zapatos altos.

Tenten- Ella iba con un pantalón negro apretado con una blusa roja de tirantes y llevaba el cabello suelto.

Temari- **Bien chicas, hay que ir por ellos.**

Hinata- **Tenten crees que esto me queda bien?**

Tenten- **Claro que si, te ves muy bonita.**

Hinata- **Arigato**

Sakura- **Bien chicas ya vamonos ya no los hagam…**

Temari**- Esperen, tenemos que ver con cual de los chicos iremos no?**

Ino- **Si tienes razón…**

Temari- **Bien entonces quedaremos de la siguiente manera**

Hinata- **Pues yo con Kiba**

Ino- **Si, y yo con Sai**

Temari**- Yo con mi Shikamaru**

Tenten- **Pues no se con…**

Todas- …**Neji**

Tenten- **Si Neji **(algo sonrojada)

Sakura- **y a mi me dejan a Naruto, Lee, Choji y a ese chico Hikimaro.**

Tenten- **Y no te olvides del Uchiha...**

Ino**- Y** **si nos turnamos con dos personas?**

Temari- **Si, eso**

Temari- **Entonces será Hinata con Naruto y Kiba**

Hinata- **Pero?! Es que…**

Ino- **Hinata Naruto no caerá con ninguna de nosotras mas que contigo, es algo obvio.**

Sakura- **Ya basta!**

Todas voltean y Sakura tiene una cara de enojo.

Tenten- **Pasa algo?**

Sakura**- Es que a Hinata le están poniendo a los mejores..**

Hinata- **Si quieres yo solo con Kiba y tu con Naruto...**

Sakura- **Cállate!**

Temari- **Cálmate Sakura, esta noche es para divertirnos no para que andes con tus celosidades **

Ino- **Si si ya no quieres venir nos repartiremos a los que quedan OK?**

Sakura- **No esta bien así…**

Ino- **Bien entonces será:**

**Hinata con Kiba y Naruto**

**Tenten con Neji **

**Temari con Shikamaru**

**Yo con Sai**

**Sakura con Hikimaro y Sasuke**

Hinata- **Que pasa con Chouji y Lee?**

Tenten**- No te preocupes Lee estará bebiendo sake o algo**

Ino**- SI Chouji también.**

Ino**- Y listo ya estamos todas.**

Hinata- **Es que hay no se...**

Temari- **Vamos Hinata al fin y al cabo es tu novio**

Hinata- **OK lo haré**

Las chicas iban por la calle y llegaron a una escalera que daba a un salón subterráneo.

Estaba la música a todo volumen y cuando entran identifican a todos los chicos.

Ino- **Bien chicas... hay que actuar ahora**

Hinata- **Ino estoy un poco nerviosa.**

Al parecer al entrar todas las miradas eran para ellas, así que los chicos rápidamente voltearon a verlas.

Naruto- **Oigan ya vieron a esas chicas en la entrada?**

Shikamaru- **Si, aunque es muy problemático.**

Kiba- **Porque?**

Shikamaru- **Tenemos novia recuerdan…**

Naruto- **Tienen dirán, yo estoy soltero…**

Sasuke- **Me pregunto porque?**

Todos rieron menos Naruto, al parecer estaba mirando fijamente a la chica de falda.

Kiba se percato de algo.

Kiba- **Chicos, adivinen que?**

Neji- **Que ya te tiraste a mi prima?**

Todos comenzaron a reír hasta Kiba pero mas nervioso.

Kiba- **Que gracioso, pero no, les quería decir que esas chicas son nuestras compañeras**

Sasuke**- Que dices?**

Kiba**- Si ya identifique el olor de cada una**

Sai- **Estas seguro?**

Kiba**- Si mi olfato nunca falla.**

Shino**- Además vean como se comportan igual que a nuestras amigas.**

Neji- **Si son muy parecidas a las chicas.**

Naruto- **Si, creo que iré con ellas...**

Shino- **No deja que ellas se acerquen.**

**----------Del lado de las chicas-----------**

Tenten- **Esto esta resultando de maravilla...**

Hinata- **Si pero…**

Temari- **Hinata-chan no te preocupes, solo diviértete.**

Las chicas fueron al otro lado de la pista en donde estaban los chicos y se recargaron sobre la barra.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba- **Chicos vean y aprendan…**

Hikimaro**- A donde va?**

Neji**- a... no se solo mira**

Kiba se acerco a la chica de falda y cabello largo. La chica sintió su respiración en el cuello y se estremeció.

Kiba- **Hola, te ves muy guapa… Hinata.**

Hinata- **Como dices?**

Hinata- **Ya las descubrí…**

Hinata se ruborizo y volteo.

Hinata- **Bueno no tiene sentido seguir actuando…**

Kiba- **No** **les digas que las descubrí ellos aun se quieren divertir.**

Kiba- **Además con esa ropa… te ves**- no pudo evitar recorrer a Hinata con su mano desde su hombro hasta su cadera.

Hinata**- Kiba, que acaso no piensas en otra cosa?**

Kiba rió y se sonrojo.

Kiba**- Es que te amo demasiado.**

Los chicos observaban a Kiba y veían como hablaba con Hinata.

Neji- **Bueno iré con... no se**…

Todos-…**Tenten**

Neji- **Esta bien iré con Tenten**

Shikamaru y Sai- **Si nosotros también iremos…**

Después de un rato Hikimaro, Lee, Naruto y Chouji observaban como platicaban los chicos con sus compañeras, algunos no estaban precisamente hablando.

Naruto- **Que mala suerte que no tengamos novia.**

Hikimaro- **mmm… porque lo dices, alguien te gusta?**

Naruto**- Si esa chica Hinata**

Hikimaro: _[al parecer el también]_

Hikimaro: **Yo no me preocupo, solo estoy aquí para una misi…**

Naruto: **Para que!!??** (El sonido estaba muy fuerte)

Hikimaro: **Para nada** (le sonrió y siguió observando con detenimiento a Hinata)

Sasuke- **Sakura hip... Perdona si hip...**

Sakura- **Has tomado mucho sake... mejor regresemos a la escuela**

Sasuke- **no! Hip yo quiero hip...**

Pero para entonces Sakura lo llevaba arrastrando hacia la escuela.

Sai e Ino estaban entre palabra y beso.

Ino- **Sai... de verdad me amas?**

Sai- **Por supuesto y mira quería decirte esto hasta después pero… creo que es el mejor momento...**

Ino- **de que hablas** (sonrojada)

Sai- **espera aquí.**

Sai se paro y corrió hacia el lugar en donde estaba el sonido y después de forcejear varios segundos con un muchacho tomo el micrófono y dijo:

Sai- **Hola, por favor necesito su atención**

Todos voltearon a mirarlo y sus amigos solo reían.

Shino**- Con que por fin lo hará.**

Neji- **Vaya chico.**

Sai- **Bueno quería decir… que bueno... Ino se que tenemos saliendo mas de tres años, en realidad desde que teníamos 15 y creo que en todo ese tiempo me he dado cuanta de que eres la mujer ideal para mi y por eso…**

Ino trago saliva y tomo la mano de Temari que era la que estaba mas cerca.

Sai saco algo de su chaqueta y lo abrió.

Sai- **Bueno... Yamanaka Ino... te gustaría… casarte conmigo?**

Sai estaba arrodillado y con un anillo en la mano, todos lo miraban atónitos sobre todo Ino.

Ino- **Pero, solo tenemos 18 años…**

Sai- **Se que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero déjame hacerte feliz por favor yo te amo.**

Ino rompió a llorar de felicidad.

Ino- **Si, claro que si-** decía entre sollozos

Ino corrió hacia Sai, esa noche había sido inolvidable para ella.

Después de una larga noche todos regresaron hasta sus dormitorios.

**--------------------A la mañana siguiente---------------**

Hinata despertó y dio un bostezo que hizo levantarse a Tenten.

Intento no despertar a Temari que también descansaba con ellas.

Tenten- **Hinata-chan ya despertaste**

Hinata**- Si…**

Hinata- **Tenten-chan como te la pasaste ayer con mi primo?**

Tenten- **Hinata que cosas preguntas.** (Se sonrojo)

Tenten- **Bueno de hecho me dijo muchas cosas, pero supongo que fue porque había tomado mucho sake.**

Hinata- **No creo, Neji nunca dice sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hace te lo dice de verdad...**

Tenten- **Enserio? Y como lo sabes**

Hinata- **Es mi primo y siempre que algo me pasa me dice que siempre estará conmigo para cuidarme.**

Tenten-** ….**

**---------------Habitación de Sakura e Ino--------------**

Ino- **Frentona... ya levántate**

Sakura- **Ino cerda no puedo me quede hasta tarde cuidando Sasuke**

Ino- **Anda quiero hablarte de el… **

Sakura- **de que…-** aun medio dormida

Ino- **Sai me dijo algo que el dijo de ti…**

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

Sakura- **a si… Y que dijo**- levantándose

Ino- **mmm… bueno que le parecías algo linda pero que se portaba orgulloso contigo para aparentar.**

Sakura- **enserio?**

Ino- **Si...**

Sakura- **y dime que mas le ha dicho.**

Ino- **Pues bueno...**

…………………………………….

Temari se levanto y fue corriendo hasta el baño, Hinata y Tenten solo la miraron y la siguieron; Temari había estado muy mal los últimos días.

Hinata- **Temari, estas bien?**

Temari**- si, solo que he tenido mareos y vómitos es todo, no pasa...**

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase volvió a regresar el estomago.

Tenten- **Creo que deberíamos llamar a algún doctor**

Temari- **No, creo que ya se que pasa, pero necesito comprobarlo.**

Temari apunto con su dedo a una cajita de color rosa que estaba frente al espejo.

Hinata y Tenten salieron del baño y esperaron a Temari.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata- **Y bueno, como…**

Tenten-** Que paso?**

Temari- **Salio negativo...**

Tenten notaba cierta desilusión en ella.

Tenten**- Pero esas pruebas no son 100% confiables, deberías…**

Temari- **Si, creo que seria bueno que me revisaras Hinata-chan**

Hinata- **Hai**

Hinata comenzó a revisar a Temari y se dio cuenta de algo, la miro y Temari se dio cuenta de todo con esa mirada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Tenten dijo algo.

Tenten- **Entonces ella esta…**

Hinata- **Pues…**

Temari lo sabia se había dado cuenta en la mirada de Hinata.

Hinata tomo la mano de Temari y hubo un silencio.

Temari- **Ahh! Voy a ser mama!!**

Tenten- **Kiaaa Temari-chan!**

Todas reían y Temari a la vez lloraba.

Tenten- **Pero Temari, Shikamaru…**

Temari- **No te preocupes por el, ya encontrare la manera de decírselo… **

Hinata se veía un poco triste

Tenten- **Que pasa Hinata?**

Hinata-**Es que, no quería decirlo para no preocuparlas pero mi padre, de hecho mi clan me ordeno casarme con Shino imagínate a mi... No puedo.**

Temari- **Tranquila, ya nos las arreglaremos para evitar esa boda**

Hinata- "**Nos"?**

Tenten- **Que creíste que te dejaríamos sola?**

La rubia y la castaña abrazaron a la ojiperla sabiendo que estaba muy nerviosa.

**---------------------Cuarto de los chicos-------------------**

En una habitación estaban Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba.

Neji- **Kiba ayer no perdiste el tiempo verdad-** dijo un poco enojado

Kiba- **de que hablas?**

Neji- **De cómo tocabas a mi prima**…- frunció en entrecejo

Kiba- **No digas nada, porque ella no se quejaba además tu y Tenten no estaban precisamente hablando tampoco.**

Neji**- Que dices de mi prima!**

Kiba- (se puso de pie y se dispuso a golpear a Neji)

Shikamaru- **No empiecen... Esto es muy problemático**

Shikamaru- **Me duchare…**

……………………………..

Todos se arreglaron y se dividieron en grupos querían disfrutar sus ultimas 48 horas de libertad.

Había un gran jardín donde estaban Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sakura y Temari esperando a los chicos; Temari estaba muy nerviosa tenia que decírselo a Shikamaru.

Los chicos las vieron y fueron a encontrarse con ellas.

Naruto- **Hola chicas!**

Las chicas le respondieron; Shikamaru veía muy nerviosa a Temari y fue a ella.

Shikamaru- **Que te pasa, estas bien?**

Temari**- Necesito hablar contigo**- decía entrecortadamente.

Shikamaru- [_esto no será bueno]_

Hinata y Kiba también estaban hablando mientras se reían de cómo Ino y Sai estaban tan pegados que parecían uno en lugar de dos.

Hinata- **Kiba, tengo miedo.**

Kiba- **Si lo se, es que tienes un olor distinto al de siempre.**

Hinata- **Es por lo de la boda y eso.**

Kiba- **En realidad no me importa, te dije que siempre te protegería no?**

Hinata- **Gracias Kiba** (lo besa)

Todos los miran y comienzan a hacerles ruidos y a decirles cosas.

……………………………..

Shikamaru- **Y bien que quieres hablar conmigo?**

Temari- **Es que me he sentido muy mal y como últimamente no hemos usado protección ni nada.**

Shikamaru- **Tienes la sospecha.**

Temari- **No.**

Shikamaru- **Entonces?**

Temari lo miro y le sonrió Shikamaru quien entendió y solo se rió con ella, la abrazo y la beso.

Shikamaru- **Temari!**

Temari solo sonería y lo miraba, mientras los demás chicos se quedaban viendo con cara de susto.

Naruto- **Porque demonios gritas tanto Shikamaru!**

Shikamaru- **Voy a ser…**

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, habían llegado sus hermanos Gaara y Kankuro.

Temari- **Vamos a ser papas…**

Gaara- **De que hablas**- le dijo con tono sombrío.

Temari- **Estoy embarazada.**

Kankuro- **Hay por Kamizama…** (Se desmayo)

Hinata y Kiba solo se reían entre ellos, Ino y Sai pensaban: _"Ya se nos adelantaron, _Sasuke miraba a Sakura quien abrazaba a Temari felicitándola y Gaara trataba de levantar a Kankuro.

……………………..

Kiba- **Hinata-chan quiero que estés segura…**

Hinata- **Hai.**

Neji- **Segura de que?**

Hinata- (nerviosa) **de... etto…**

Kiba- **Algo que no te incumbe.**

Neji-** Kiba cállate si le hiciste algo... Yo te…**

Tenten- **Neji-kun ya basta, déjalos en paz.**

Neji- **Pero Tenten…**

Tenten- **Déjalos, mira ven quiero hablar contigo.**

Neji (sonrojado) **Esta bien.**


End file.
